


Until it lasts

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Buffy and Satsu from friends to lovers until they part ways for good.
Relationships: Satsu/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	Until it lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I got from reading Buffy Season 8 comic books. It's mostly transcript of comic books but with one crucial change at the end of this. Imagine Satsu played by Tao Okamoto, who you might know as Mariko Yashida from 'The Wolverine' or Mercy Graves from 'Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"You're all fighting alone. Getting in each other's way, not protecting each other's flanks, failing to use your single most valuable asset. Each other." Buffy explained as she was in the courtyard, training the Slayer recruits. "One Slayer fighting alone is formidable. Two is formidabler. Or three? Mega-formidable. And after mega, it goes to mondo, then super, hyper, beaucoup d', crazy, stupid… it gets exponentially prefix." She gestured to the three of her recruits, one of them an Asian woman with long dark hair and red and green shirt, another one a blonde woman with a cap and a red-haired woman with a vest. "Leah. Satsu. Rowena. Would the three of you please kick my ass?"

All three women engaged Buffy, but despite their prowess as Slayer, Buffy was more skilled and experienced, able to easily dodge their blows with their wooden swords as she knocked them all on the ground.

"Three perfectly valid avenues of attack, good form – on three well-trained corpses, one of whom, sidebar, has best hair ever." Buffy said as she smiled at Satsu, who eyed Buffy in admiration.

* * *

Buffy and Satsu were in Scotland, out on a patrol as Buffy jumped down from a rooftop, with Satsu slippery following her as she fell off into a puddle of mud, grunting as Buffy heard splash and just stared down at Satsu.

"And what have we learned?" Buffy asked.

"Scotland is slippery?" Satsu tried.

"Do I look amused?" Buffy asked dryly.

"I really can't say." Satsu admitted.

Buffy looked at Satsu and remembered herself. "Wow, you look… actually you look like me in a dream I had one time."

"I'm not as fast as you." Satsu said, feeling humiliated as Buffy helped her on her feet.

"You're my best fighter, Satsu. You could lead this crew some day." Buffy assured.

"Are you leaving?" Satsu asked.

"Hold still. You could lead this crew or you could be a corpse if you don't figure out a few key rules." Buffy said, wiping the mud off her cheek. "Of which Number Two is not landing on your face.

"Did we skip Number One?" Satsu asked, confused.

"Number One is 'You are always in danger.' Right now, you are in terrible danger." Buffy said.

"Why?" Satsu asked.

"You're in love with me." Buffy said quickly, remembering Satsu kissing her, when she was under some magical sleep as an attempt to wake her up as they dodged, as the vampires rushed at them and Satsu threw one of them over her shoulder, while Buffy staked one of the vampires with the handle of her Scythe and Satsu decapitated another vampire with her katana.

"Stupid lip gloss." Satsu muttered.

"It wasn't just the lip gloss. I sorta woulda figured it out anyway and I'm pretty sure other people have." Buffy shrugged.

"Are you kicking me out?" Satsu asked, hurt.

"You are _so_ missing the point." Buffy laughed. "I think it's the sweetest thing ever."

Buffy was then slammed to a grave by one of the vampires as he was prepared to bite her. "The sweetest thing will be your bloo—"

"Ack! Please. We're talking!" Buffy groaned as she kicked the vampire away. "Your kiss couldn't have woken me up if it was. Satsu, I remember what it's like to be in love and I know how much it can hurt. And honestly, I think it's kind of awesome. You're hot, you're a hell of a Slayer and you smell good." She smiled at Satsu.

"But you're not gay." Satsu pointed out.

"The fact is, knowing that someone, you know, that someone really cool feels that way about me, it makes me… little bit less lonely." Buffy said as she picked the Scythe.

"Then what's wrong with—"

"It's fine for me. It's bad for you." Buffy explained as she remembered Angel, Spike, Riley and Joyce, among others. "People who love me… tend to…" She took a breath and tried to hold back tears. "…die… maybe go to a hell dimension, or burn up, or they start letting vamps suck on 'em and they leave, even my friends, sooner or later everybody realizes there's something wrong… something wrong with me… or around me… or…" She stopped as Satsu noticed that Buffy was reliving the pain. "Wow. Did not mean to end up there."

Suddenly, a masked man in black jacket knocked Buffy away, sending her crashing to a tombstone.

"Ah! God, ah, god…" Buffy groaned.

"The Chosen One. Always in pain and always complaining." The masked man said and raised his arm as Satsu swung her sword at him from behind, only for the blade to break upon hitting the man's arm. The man elbowed Satsu in the face as she spat out blood, sending her crashing to another tombstone.

Buffy swung her Scythe but the masked man dodged and grabbed Buffy. "I know that move, Slayer. Let me show you some of mine." He flew with Buffy in the air. "Understand this, girl. You cannot fight me."

Buffy kicked the masked man in the face and after a brief scuffle held him in chokehold with her Scythe. "Understand this, ass-clown. I probably will, anyway!"

"I'd expect no less. But I watched you and the witch. It seemed that you didn't like flying." The man gloated.

"I get used to things real fast." Buffy quipped.

"Very well, then, let's ride!" The masked man flew with Buffy, slamming her to walls and rooftops of the buildings until she fell off of him. "One Slayer was all right but all these girls, the world can't contain them. And they will suffer for that."

The masked man dodged as Buffy swing the Scythe.

"I'll not kill you now. My first gift is my last. I know that you meant well. But you have brought about disaster. And it falls to me to avert it." The masked man said.

Buffy's eyes widened, remembering rumors about an Anti-Slayer organization, who was hunting them. "Twilight. That's you."

"Have you made a difference? Have your Slayers helped change anything in this world? Have they helped you?" Twilight taunted, leaving Buffy alone to her thoughts before flying away.

* * *

Buffy was later with Satsu in the infirmary, with their faces covered with band-aids. "I let you down…" Satsu whispered, looking beaten.

"No. You didn't." Buffy assured.

"You told me that the people you love get hurt. Should I look out for that then?" Satsu asked.

"No. We'll heal." Buffy promised as they held hands and smiled at each other and next thing they knew, they kissed as they laid down on the bed, making out.

* * *

Sometime later, Buffy and Satsu were back in the Slayer base in Buffy's bedroom, panting out, only in sheets after they made love, with their clothes scattered around.

"That was… that was… wow." Buffy said, wiping the sweat off her face with her hand.

Satsu giggled as she rested her head on Buffy's shoulder. "'That was wow' pretty much covers it."

Buffy turned to Satsu as they stared at each other.

"So… how do we handle tomorrow?" Satsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"I mean… I know what this is. I know you didn't just… turn gay all of the sudden." Satsu said.

"Right." Buffy admitted, herself not being sure what was she feeling before realizing Satsu had seen through her as they both got up and Buffy pulled the blanket to cover her breasts. "Wait… _how_ did you know that? Did I do something wrong? Because I'm flying blind here. It's not like they make instruction manuals for these sorts of things."

"Actually, they do." Satsu explained.

"OK, but I haven't read them." Buffy stammered, embarrassed. "I didn't get a lot of prep time here and I think that should be taken into consideration before final grades are given."

"Trust me, you didn't do anything wrong." Satsu assured as she held Buffy's hand.

"But I didn't do enough things! You did more things than me!" Buffy exclaimed.

"And you let me. You were amazing." Satsu said.

Buffy relaxed as she smiled. "I can live with amazing. What was your question again?"

"What do we do about tomorrow?" Satsu asked.

"You mean the whole 'We slept together' thing?" Buffy smiled.

"For starters." Satsu nodded.

Buffy took a breath. "I don't know. It's like… I had a wonderful night. And… it's been a while since I said that. So… tomorrow I'm gonna think about what we did." She smiled, as she met Satsu's eyes. "And I'm gonna blush and then I'm gonna smile. But I'm not sure it goes any further than that."

"I get it." Satsu said, looking disappointed but nodding in understanding.

"You sure?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. We'll leave it at 'We had a wonderful night.' I should probably get going…" Satsu said as she got up, about to leave.

"No." Buffy held Satsu by her shoulder. "That's not what I'm saying. I mean, you can stay until morning."

"Really?" Satsu asked in surprise.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. But do me a favor though. Don't mention this to anyone."

"I won't say a word." Satsu nodded.

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, it's just, you know, for now… it's better if we keep this between us." Buffy explained and Satsu nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, Xander entered. "OK, probably nothing to worry about but there seems to be a wolf and/or black panther I should bring to your—"

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed.

Xander stared in shock at the sight as his jaw then fell, with his mouth wide open. "Oh, merciful Zeus!"

"Xander, get out of here!" Buffy yelled, both her and Satsu pulling the blanket to cover themselves, all of them completely mortified.

"I didn't see anything, I swear!" Xander shouted, covering his eye before grunting from hitting it too hard with his hand. "Oh, my eye. My burning, beautiful eye."

A moment later, another one of Buffy's Slayer recruits, Renee entered. "What's the verdict? Are we supposed to sound the alarm…" She stopped, when she realized what did she walk into as she stared in disbelief. "Satsu?"

"Hi, Renee." Satsu said awkwardly.

"Please, shut the door!" Buffy begged, trying to get her clothes from the floor.

"OK, to be fair, I'm still a little woozy from my medicine but I'm pretty sure a dozen wolves just ran past me in the hall." Andrew said as he entered, turning on the lights.

"Andrew!" Buffy screamed, glaring.

Andrew looked at Buffy and Satsu dreamily. "Oh, hi, Buffy. Hi, nude Asian girl." He turned to Xander and Renee awkwardly. "How much Dramamine did I take?"

"Everybody, get out of my room!" Buffy snapped, reaching for her robe.

Dawn, who had been magically turned into a giant as a result of the Slayer activation spell, looked into Buffy's room through the window. "Buffy, the entire barn is filled with bees and—" She widened her eyes upon realizing what was she seeing. "Oh, my God! Buffy, what are you doing?!"

"Dawn! This isn't what it looks like!" Buffy yelled, frantically trying to put on her robe to cover her naked body.

"Oh, thank God this isn't a dream." Xander said in relief.

"I don't think it's a dream." Renee said.

"No, I've had this one before. You're here. They're here. I'm just gonna go sit in the corner and wait for Willow to arrive." Xander said and on cue, Willow crashed in through the ceiling.

"Ow." Willow groaned.

"Willow! Oh, my God, what happened?" Buffy asked.

"I think we're under attack…" Willow stopped, when she looked up. "Buffy? Why are you naked in bed with Satsu?"

"Where are they?" Buffy demanded, desperately trying to change the subject.

* * *

They traveled to Tokyo to track down Toru, a powerful vampire, who had stolen the Scythe as the Slayer recruits engaged Toru's army with Dracula's help, due to Toru being Dracula's old rival.

Willow sat next to Satsu as they talked about her relationship with Buffy. "Here's the thing. She's alone. She's vulnerable. And she has the weight of the world on her slender shoulders. If that's not a recipe for an ill-conceived one-night stand, then I don't know my H.G.O.G.A. cookbook."

Satsu looked at Willow, offended. "You think I took advantage of her?"

"No." Willow assured. "I definitely think there was some two-way advantage going on there but you need to remember, she's the general, we're the army and that's never going to change. Also, she's not, you know…"

"A dyke?" Satsu asked.

"I was gonna say friend of Sappho or whatever the kids are saying these days, I'm hip, I'm with it. I just don't want you to get your hopes up, that's all." Willow said.

"I hear you." Satsu said, feeling herself deflate before Willow neared Satsu, lowering her voice.

"Good. Now. What's she like in the sack?" Willow asked.

"What?" Satsu gasped, blushing, flabbergasted.

"Do you know how long I've wondered about this? Don't hold out on me, sister." Willow insisted.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Satsu protested in embarrassment.

"Oh, yes you are! Did she make that high-pitch squeal? I call it 'shoe-sale noise…'"

* * *

As the Slayers were too busy disposing of Toru's army, Toru and Dracula were engaged in swordfight, until Dracula cut Toru's hand off and Xander decapitated him, forcing Toru's forces to retreat.

* * *

Buffy was later in Satsu's house as they sat on her bed.

"I don't think I can be around you right now, Buffy." Satsu said.

"It's me, isn't it. I'm making it worse. I can change. I can be less… enticing. In a lesbian sense." Buffy blushed. "That didn't come out right."

"It's not you. I mean, it is but… it's not like it's something you're doing." Satsu explained as she turned to her. "I'm in love with you and I need to _not_ _be_ and that's never gonna happen when you're right in front of me."

"You want me to leave?" Buffy asked, hurt.

"More like I should stay. Here. In Japan." Satsu gestured outside the window. "The Tokyo office needs a field leader. I guess I'm asking for a promotion."

Buffy got up and considered. "It's a lot of work, Satsu."

"I know." Satsu said.

"These girls are raw. They need training. Most of them aren't ready for what's to come." Buffy explained.

"I won't let you down." Satsu promised.

Buffy turned to Satsu, smiling in pride. "I know you won't. I just hope…" She knelt to her. "I just hope I didn't hurt you."

"Nah. I'm tough. And for what it's worth, it was one of the best nights of my life." Satsu said as they smiled at each other.

"Mine too." Buffy nodded. "So…"

"So…" Satsu asked.

"What do we do now? Say goodbye? Go our separate ways and such?" Buffy asked.

"Well… I suppose we could always save goodbye for tomorrow…" Satsu said as they felt the attraction between them grow and next thing both girls knew, they laid down on the bed, taking off their clothes and kissing and making out as Satsu lighted a candle and turned on the light, both of them trying to make their last night as passionate and unforgettable as possible before parting ways as they laid down on the bed and were making out, with a sheet barely covering them both, as they were tangling their legs and running their hands down each other's bare skin of their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the writers had left the relationship like this there, without the mess that happened later, when Angel returned and both him and Buffy were dealing with Twilight, a magical entity, who whammied them into making out and I think that Buffy/Satsu was destined to be short-time romance anyway.
> 
> Now, there are two factions of fans that have different opinions on Buffy/Satsu. One faction criticizes it as a publicity stunt and find it stupid and OOC from Buffy that she expressed romantic or sexual interest in women and that it was mainly to attract a certain group of people, but I don't believe that, since Whedon isn't a pandering idiot, who likes to ruin characters and disrespect the pairings to make his messed up fantasy toxic relationship come true, unlike Guggenheim, who ruined Oliver, Sara and Laurel and came with the idiotic Olicity, while another faction thinks that it was more about Buffy exploring her sexual horizons and when she and Xander were later discussing Xander and Dawn developing feelings for each other and Xander mentioned Buffy's short-term relationship with Satsu, Buffy herself described it as, "going through the phase she was supposed to have", which I myself took it like and I think that the relationship gets much more flak than deserved and if not for the fact that in comic books, later after their breakup, Satsu saw Angel and Buffy making out (they were both under the influence of powerful magical entity, BTW), she was hurt, despite that both Buffy and Satsu had gotten over each other long ago, stupid love triangles, the love triangle Angel/Buffy/Spike was just tiring at that point and I couldn't bring myself to like Buffy/Angel post-Season 2 due to Angel regressing back to the lovesick puppy brooding over Buffy and Buffy a lovesick starstruck teenager before Angel left Sunnydale, whenever they met or someone mentioned either one of them to the other.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
